


photoshoot

by AgnusNutter22



Series: aziraphale and crowley human AU [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Body Image, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Good Omens Bingo 2021, Human Aziraphale (Good Omens), Human Crowley (Good Omens), Insecure Aziraphale (Good Omens), Nonbinary Aziraphale (Good Omens), Nonbinary Crowley (Good Omens), Other, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnusNutter22/pseuds/AgnusNutter22
Summary: World famous photographer Anthony J Crowley asks their partner Azirapahle to a photoshoot. They are not a professional model. This is story of them learning to love and accept their body and who they are.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: aziraphale and crowley human AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203899
Comments: 20
Kudos: 33





	photoshoot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IneffableMarten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableMarten/gifts), [ChristocentricQueer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristocentricQueer/gifts).



> Hello, I hope you enjoy this one! I want to thank everyone for encouraging me and believing in my ablity as a writer when I questioned myself. Thank you to the ever so gorgeous Daria for editing my first draft, you helped me and inspired me so much. I hope you like what it's become. I want to dedicate this to two other wonderful friends , AJ (who has given me so much love and support) and Crowletto (who inspired the idea for this fic.) Thank you for letting me go crazy with your idea and letting me making my own.

Anthony J. Crowley, a world-famous photographer, is in their Soho studio, setting their camera ready for the next model. 

“Do you want me to come in, dear?” The model asks from behind a velvet red curtain .

“Yes, ready when you are!” They call back in reply.

This shoot won’t be all take pictures and go; they want their partner, Aziraphale, to model. They want to savour every moment, every pose. Aziraphale is not a professional plus-size model but Anthony knows when they see someone with potential - oh, that gorgeous smile is brighter than all the stars in the night sky. And to see them shine is the best gift they could ever be given. 

Their stilettos clicking, Azirapahle enters the room. Anthony is completely awestruck by this angelic sight. Their short blonde hair glistens like the sun against the lights, extenuating their supple face with minimal makeup on - just black eyeliner and red lipstick. Aziraphale has never adventured into the world of makeup, you would have never known their shaky hands struggled applying makeup. it looks like a makeup artist has done it! Stylewise, they clearly want to go outside their comfort zone: a black sleeveless crop top, red tartan skirt, black tights and a leather jacket. It perfectly hugs their stunning curves. Anthony admires the bravery and boldness of their decisions , and oh my, it is making them proud!

“Do I look okay? I could always go into a different outfit.” Aziraphale’s voice wobbles with worry. their legs quiver like an newborn lamb walking for the first time as they walked towards the white backdrop.

“Gorgeous, you wear that better than I ever would! That’s how it should look! It's just missing something.'' Anthony goes over to a long grey jewellery table and gently picks up a silver angel wing necklace. “There we are! Wings for my angel.” Aziraphale lowers their head as Anthony places the necklace onto them and gives them a wink.. Aziraphale smiles as they look at the necklace. “It brings it all together! What poses are you comfortable with, love?” Anthony gazes at them admiringly, making their way back to the camera. 

“Whatever you need. I feel like the poses should reflect this outfit, so confident and sassy. What about that, darling?” Aziraphale quietly whispers shyly (thinking their idea will be shut down) but Anthony nods in reply. Aziraphale puts their hands on the jacket and leans to the side. Pose after pose, click after click you would have thought they have done this before. They dance to Born This Way in between shots, every worry has gone and has been replaced with joy. They dazzle the camera in delight. 

“I would have never thought you’d say yes to this, baby, I’m so proud of you! This is the most confident I have ever seen you!” Anthony gushes. Their cheeks begin to blush at the sight of them in this moment. Aziraphale’s eyes sparkle and they put their hand on their hip sassily, embracing the self love and confidence they have gained, earning themself another snap of the camera. A year ago they could barely look at themselves in a mirror, thinking they could never feel happy with the body they’re in.

“I don’t I could have ever felt this happy by just being me, Anthony, baby... Thank you for asking me to do this and being patient with me. It's taken me a long time for me to get to a place where I feel at home in my body and you have been so loving on every down day I’ve had. This hasn’t been easy for us, the fights we’ve had because of it..To be honest I didn’t know why you loved my body so much, it didn’t feel special. I nearly ended us, packing my bags… but you stopped me because I was worth fighting for, that we were worth fighting for. I was a brick wall you couldn’t get through to. Today I’ve seen myself through your beautiful eyes. I see a body that’s been battered and bruised by so much hate that it doesn’t deserve, some self inflicted and some by others. I see a body that needs love. I need to accept the compliments you give me and not throw them away like rubbish. I may not be a stick thin runway model but I am me, rolls and all... and that’s enough. I am enough.” They wiped tears from their eyes as they looked lovingly at their partner.

Anthony walks up to their partner and gives them a long lingering kiss. They both melt into it. Azirpahles hands wrapped around Anthony's neck , rustling their hands through their red short hair, whilst Anthony's hands are on their waist. This kiss conveys more words than they could ever say. Azirpahale pulls away with a flirtatious spark in their eyes. 

“You have lipstick on your lips darling.” they teased. Antonthy chuckled and pressed his lips together. “mmm..I could use some more, I don’t the coverage is even.” They give them a soft kiss , as they took the lipstick from Aziraphales skirt pocket. “You foul fiend! I’ll have to buy my own if I'm going to use yours so much! Why don’t we go out for some dinner, we can’t let a nice outfit go to waste now can we?”

The pair leave the studio hand in hand as they go for a celebratory meal. They are enjoying what feels like a happily ever after.


End file.
